


粉色指甲和宽松T桖

by TheWayIAmOn



Category: South Park
Genre: Bunny提及, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayIAmOn/pseuds/TheWayIAmOn
Summary: “我打赌，你在他身边时他才是真正快乐。因为，也许，你才是那个让他那么开心的人。”克雷格真的不想去思考为什么这个想法让他的心如此紧张。





	粉色指甲和宽松T桖

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pink Nails and Baggy Tees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350197) by [Fudgyokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra). 

在他们认识的这些年里，克雷格•塔克从来没有意识到特维克•特威克有涂指甲油。当然，他从来没有真正有机会（或理由）去看，但是，在三月初，当他们和整个南方公园高中男生棒球队挤在一辆开往丹佛的公共汽车上时，他可以清楚地看到他们，明亮的绿色，他的每一个小小的手指抽动都能捕捉到阳光。 在他注意到它一次之后，他似乎无法_阻止_自己一次又一次注意它。

克雷格发现，特维克有计划地重新涂指甲油——他们通常每个月都会重新涂一次。事实上，他第一次注意到它们不再是绿色的时候，是在四月初他们队和奥罗拉队比赛的时候，那时候它们还是鲜艳的粉红色。 他很好地回忆起那一刻，因为他记得当时缩在一个奥罗拉击球员身后，他的手套在裁判的头盔前方准备好，看着特维克投球。金发男孩的手指掠过皮球表面，比他做的其他任何事情都更优雅地展开，在指尖恰到好处地接触到太阳的短暂瞬间闪闪发光——就像他们以前做的那样。 克雷格一时被那该死的_颜色_弄得心烦意乱，放下手套，砰！他没有接住球，被球击中了，他的头盔在他脸上震动。_操。干得漂亮，塔克。_

在回南方公园的巴士上，他大部分时间都在揉着疼痛难忍的脸，感谢上帝赐予能保护他的头盔，同时诅咒撒旦给他涂了亮粉色的指甲油。

在接下来的几个月的棒球赛季中，他小心翼翼地检查特维克的指甲是否有任何变化（坦白地说，他觉得他想做的事情比他实际上正在看的事情要更弱智）。这并没有阻止他后来思考五月份的蓝色和他小学时的旧的chullo帽的颜色是如何匹配的，或者九月份的黄色是如何让特维克的头发看起来更加金黄的。

六月初，当棒球赛季和他们九年级的学年结束时，他发誓要忘记指甲油，因为，天哪，这太奇怪了，他因另一个男孩的_指甲颜色_分心。 或者，嗯，另一个男孩——他的一个好朋友。

这次尝试是成功的，但是他的潜意识似乎因为缺少特维克奇怪的认知而退缩了，因为在接下来的学年里，他记得清清楚楚，他的朋友已经放弃了纽扣衬衫，而换上了宽松的T恤衫。最奇怪的事情不是他注意到了——而是他是在_现在_注意到了。特维克早在七年级的时候就不再穿纽扣衣服了。

尽管如此，这个发现还是让他经常叫住另一个男孩，这样他就可以阅读那些T恤的内容，或者，当有时候没有任何文字时，看看那些T恤上的图片。特维克似乎并不觉得这有什么奇怪，但克雷格还是觉得有点不对劲。 也许是因为他从来没有真正看过T恤，他看着那些T恤穿在特维克身上的样子。对于一般的人来说，他认为这听起来有点......嗯，_同性恋_，但克雷格•塔克_不是_同性恋...…好吧，至少对于他最好的朋友来说，肯定不是。很可能不是。可能不是。

……也许有一点。

在他们大二的中期，时间表发生了变化；克雷格的几何学让位于历史，而他的第一个学期的驾驶员课程改为体育课。当他发现特维克和他的体育课时间完全相同，他不知道自己感觉如何。

在跟踪T恤阶段之后，克雷格觉得没有比这更恐怖的东西了——直到他们第一天换衣服的时候，这种想法很快就演变成“他妈的，_该死的_特维克真白。” 当然，接下来的一年里，他会注意特维克的肌肉是如何逐渐变得柔软，他的皮肤是如何逐渐变得不那么苍白。 他仍然几乎是一张纸的颜色，但祝福他，至少他不再在阳光下反光。

这个叫塔克的男孩很幸运，他从来没有机会如此专注地看过特维克 ，从十年级之后的那个夏天，那是他养成了最坏的习惯: 一下子注意到所有的变化。

在镇上的所有人中，_肯定_是肯尼•麦考密克先把他叫了出来。

那天，克雷格并没有打算和金发男孩和他的男朋友巴特斯一起喝咖啡。 当他听说他们要去星巴克时，他并不打算答应他们的提议，因为他知道特维克也在那里做兼职。 而且他肯定不是故意在整个谈话中不停谈论特维克的，他滔滔不绝地谈论那些他的主人公_自己可能_都不知道的事情。 肯尼和巴特斯都很明显地看出了他的近似跟踪者的感情，前者在他说完话后扬起一条穿了孔的眉毛，把胳膊肘靠在他们的桌子上。

“克雷格。”

“什么？”

“你到底有没有注意到自己说的话。”

不，他没有。克雷格讨厌他的声音，他为什么要听呢？他宁愿听特维克的喃喃自语: _他_的声音更饱满、更甜美——当时他不一惊一乍时。”……没有。”

“我想也是。” 麦考密克对他咧嘴大笑，用戴着手套的手指责责地指着他。“你迷上了 Tweekers。”

“什么？”他感觉到自己的嘴唇在抽搐，但除此之外，他还是保持着面无表情的样子。 “这话是什么意思？”

“嗯...…”肯尼的视线从克雷格的脸上转移到他在桌面上敲击的手指上，然后又转回来，闪着淘气的光芒。“我想你明白。”

克雷格在他的喉咙后面发出一种奇怪的声音，对着肯尼竖起中指。“太蠢了。我不喜欢他。”

“你不会真的打算对我撒谎吧？你是个烂透了的骗子，塔克。”

“我没有撒谎。”

肯尼噘起嘴唇，在座位上挪动身子看着巴特斯。“巴特斯，还记得你问我我什么时候发现喜欢上你的时候，我是怎么回答你的吗？”

巴特斯的脸涨得通红，但他点点头回答。 “嗯，是-是的...…你说当你意识到你比其他任何人都更关注我的时候，你就明白了。”

“就是这样。当你喜欢一个人的时候，你会一直看着他们，伙计。事情就是这样开始的。”这是直接针对那个黑头发的男孩的，但是他没有听到，他注意到特维克正在往纸杯咖啡里倒咖啡，然后把咖啡杯沿着工作台面滑向各自的顾客。 特维克穿着那身制服看起来太帅了，他想着。他的心里嗡嗡作响，证实了这一点。

“嘿，罗密欧。”直到肯尼前倾，轻轻地弹了弹他的前额，克雷格才回到现实中来。 “看见了吗？你真的没救了。”

“我没有，”他用他那副“你这个白痴，别跟我说话”的嗓音回答。

“伙计。”

“没有_没救了_。”

“好吧，好吧。行，我相信你。”

“很好。”

“我开玩笑的。”

克雷格又对他竖起了中指；肯尼对此置若罔闻，继续说道。 “克雷格，我问你点事。现在特维克的指甲是什么颜色的？不许偷看。”

嘁，拜托，克雷格没必要偷看。“白色。”

等等，妈的！他不应该注意他的指甲是什么颜色的——他应该在一年半之前就已经戒掉这个习惯了。“呃，我觉得，”他补充道，尽量不让自己那么滑稽。 这并没有达到预期的效果。

肯尼点了点头，看起来非常得意。“你知道他最喜欢的电影吗？”

“查理•巴特利。但是拜托，伙计，朋友之间都会谈论这种事情的。”

“好吧，那——么...…他最喜欢的爱好是什么? ”

“他写作。”

“哦？”

“是的。怎么了吗？”

“我和他是朋友，但我从来不知道。”

_他妈的。_克雷格只是在给自己挖一个越来越深的坑。“随便吧，麦考密克。他可能以前就告诉过你，你就是不听。”

巴特斯选择在这个时候提出他自己的问题。“当他真正感到快乐的时候，他有没有做过什么特别的事情？”

“嗯，他咬着嘴唇，用脚尖蹦蹦跳跳，但是任何见过他超级开心的人都知道这一点。”

“没错，”巴特斯平静地回答，嘴角挂着一丝柔和的微笑。“特维克几乎从未在任何人面前笑过，哪怕只是一点点微笑——我敢打赌，你他身边时他才是真正开心。因为，也许，你才是那个让他那么开心的人。”

克雷格真的不愿意思考为什么这个想法让他如此紧张。

让他吃惊的是，肯尼没有发出任何“我早就告诉你”的声音。相反，他给了他一个微笑，站起来，牵着巴特斯的手扶他起来。“好了，我们的任务完成了。”

“什么意思？” 克雷格眯起眼睛，目光在两人之间游移。

“我们不应该再呆在这里了，我们不想打乱你的节奏，”麦考密克回答，再加上一个露齿的笑容和竖起的大拇指。“再见，Craig Fucker。”

两人离开的时候，巴特斯向他挥了挥手，留下克雷格一个人坐在桌边，他的大脑已经超速运转了。_肯尼是个白痴。巴特斯根本不知道自己在说什么。我不喜欢特维克。这个世界该闭嘴了，管好自己的事。糟糕的感觉。该死的世界。该死的……该死的……。_

他发出一声过于戏剧化的叹息，正要站起来离开时，他注意到特维克把围裙挂起来，把面罩放在一边，然后直视着他。他脸上露出的微笑让他扑通一声坐回了椅子上。

“嗨，克雷格,”金发男孩打招呼，走过去站在桌子旁边，一路上扭着双手。“肯尼告诉我你会-会在这里...”

克雷格可以看出特维克试图减弱他的多动症，但他不知道为什么要这样做。“嘿，Tweekers，”他打招呼，试图听起来冷静，像他通常那样——像巴特斯和愚蠢的肯尼麦考密克刚刚没有让他坐下来，把他的大脑搞得一团糟。 “是啊，是他要我来的。”

“哦-哦。”金发男孩清了清嗓子，眼睛紧张地转动着。“他告诉我那是——啊！是你要来的。”

“不...…我是说，我本来就会来这里的，所以……实际上，是的，我想这可能也算是我要来。”

特维克微笑着，他的颤抖减轻了。“介意我坐-坐下吗？”

“当然不，伙计。我很乐意。”

克雷格看着特维克慢慢地坐在他对面的小桌子上的时候，片刻沉默，当他看到那个微笑——更加明亮，现在——重新指向他时，他突然顿悟到肯尼是对的。他狠狠地心动了，并且，在那一刻，他明白了在他的生活中，他再没有见过一个如此美丽的人。

不知道有多长时间以来，克雷格第一次笑了。 这个笑容很浅，最多只持续两秒钟，但它仍然是一个微笑。“那么……”妈的，他应该对一个他_刚刚_意识到他可能已经爱上或者没有爱上的人说什么呢？“我..….喜欢你的衬衫，马里亚纳海沟……我喜欢。”

特维克低头看了一眼，好像忘了自己当时穿的是什么。“哦-哦！我也-也是。这件衬衫有点—呃啊—松，但很舒服。”

“你穿着很好看。”好吧，_现在也许是时候在你把他吓跑之前闭嘴了。_

“真的吗？”

特维克声音中腼腆、充满期待的语调让克雷格的常识浇上了汽油，爆炸成了火花。“是的，确实如此。但你穿什么都好看，所以，你明白的。”

他不知道自己的血是不是已经从大脑涌流到眼睛里了，但他发誓他看见特维克脸红了。 “谢谢，克雷格。”

“嗯……”黑发男孩有点激动地说，一只手抓着自己的头发。“好吧，我想邀请你出去喝咖啡，但是……我们已经在这里了，所以这有点愚蠢。”

特维克笑了，克雷格百分之百肯定他的心脏在内爆。他需要去医院。也许是太平间。

“你要咖-咖啡吗？我可以点一些，我们可以坐在这里聊天。你-你觉得呢？ ”

“是的，好的。好的。” _你说了两遍了，白痴_。 “好的。” _闭嘴_。

“好吧，”特维克又笑着回答。这声音足以让克雷格窒息，他不假思索地从椅子上探出身子，越过桌子，用自己的嘴唇抵住了另一个男孩的嘴唇。

空气是塔克脑子里的最后一样东西，但是，这一次，他认为自己并不介意。就这一次。 好吧，那一次，就在那之后，特维克盯着他看了一会儿，然后又向前探身亲吻了他。

他死了吗？ 他需要记住如何呼吸，否则他会晕倒。这可能不是一个非常有吸引力的方式来结束这一刻。 所以，他不情愿地退了回去，喘着粗气。” 谢谢。_”你刚才因为亲了他而向他说谢谢_，该死。“噢，妈的，我是弱智。”

特维克的回答是微笑，这足以使他不再胡言乱语。 “我去给-给我们拿些咖啡，好吗？”

“好的。”

“克雷格？”

“什么？”

“谢谢。”没等他回答他就冲向柜台。

克雷格骄傲地注意到特维克是如何咬着嘴唇来抑制自己的微笑的；甚至在他走路的时候，他是如何踩着脚尖蹦蹦跳跳的。


End file.
